Unknown Reasons
by Rubynaii
Summary: BokuAka FINISHED People met and became friends for unknown reasons. Akaashi met Kenma, his roommate. Kenma introduced him to Kuroo. And now Kenma and Kuroo were dating and asked Akaashi to go to sleep in Kuroo's room from time to time, leaving them Kenma's room for themselves. But to do that he will have to meet Kuroo's roommate, Bokuto-san./ NO explicit content. PART2 March 2017
1. Chapter 1 - FIRST IMPRESSIONS

_**Hello,** I'm not going to hit around the bush. This is a 4-5 chapters story. All planned, it's not going to be really long (I think) and i'm going to write it quite fast. Just letting you know 'cause as a reader, I know how horrible the waiting for an in-progress story can be. _

_As always, if there's any mistake in grammar, spelling, characters out of character, anything at all, tell me, don't be shy._

 _First time writing about BokuAka._

 _I hope you'll like it and thank you for reading!_

* * *

 _ **Unknown Reasons**_

 **CHAPTER 1 – FIRST IMPRESSIONS**

College has been always a mystery to Akaashi. People met and became friends for unknown reasons. It was the case of Akaashi's roommate: Kenma, a silent, not really social, computer science student. Akaashi and he became friends easily, after all they liked the same videogame and with Kenma that was the key. But that was not the surprising thing about Kenma. The mystery was, how the hell did Kenma end up being friends with Kuroo.

Kuroo was cool, at least in Akaashi's point of view, but he was, well… too cool sometimes. Like a cat, he seemed the kind of person who would stab you in the back. However, even if it didn't look like, Akaashi tolerated and even liked Kuroo. Not at the very beginning of course. The first time Kenma introduced his childhood friend, Akaashi felt like kicking him. But with time Kuroo proved to be clever and at the same time a really good friend to Kenma, caring and funny.

And this is how Akaashi and Kuroo became friends. But that's not the point here. So let's go back to that October morning in which our story started.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Akaashi was finishing an essay about the human anatomy when Kenma entered the room. Instead of his normal silence, he said:

"Akaashi, you remember Kuroo, right?"

"Hmm… "nodded Akaashi while stapling the multiple pages of his essay. He already knew what this conversation was going to be about and he was regretting not having a bet with someone about it.

"Well… we are… erm… dating"

"Congratulations" Said Akaashi turning to face Kenma. "I'm really happy for you"

"Yeah, well, about that… Kuroo insisted that telling you this would be the best so… Erm…" Kenma looked as if he was sorry for what he was about to say "well, as Kuroo and I are together, Kuroo said that we might want to share bed sometimes, and that you might want to change room with him that nights."

"That's fine with me" said Akaashi calmly.

"That's not all… erm… you might have to meet Kuroo's roommate, Bokuto."

"Wait… What?" Answered Akaashi who didn't expect that turn of the events. "I though Kuroo-san had an individual room"

"Well, yeah, that was until this September... They added one bed in his room and now he is sharing with one of his best friends."

"And I'm going to have to sleep with that guy who I don't even know?" asked Akaashi coolly, but with a subtle tone of worry on his voice.

"I told Kuroo you'd say that," said Kenma while sighing "and he said that you should meet him first. So… how about going for a coffee with Kuroo and Bokuto tomorrow morning?"

"You won't come?"

"I have a lesson at eight in the morning tomorrow, so I can't come, sorry…"

"Don't mind."

"Are you going, then?"

"Sure…" said Akaashi looking unconfortable with the idea of sleeping with an unknown guy.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

 _* **Knock, Knock, Knock***_

"Oya, oya?" Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Oya, oya, oya" answered Kuroo.

And the door opened revealing a boy with white hair, all messy and wet from the shower. That was, obviously, Bokuto.

"Hey! Bo! Forgot the keys!"

"¡Hey, hey, hey, Kuroo! You're late, what were you doing?"

"I had to talk to someone. Bro, I've got to tell you something." They sat down in their respective beds and Kuroo started. "I'm finally dating Kenma"

"Wooooooooo, that's really cool, bro!"

"Yeah… well… would you do me a favour?"

"Sure" said Bokuto immediately.

"You know that maybe, now that we are dating, Kenma and I will want to spend more time together and well… would it be okay with you if I changed bedrooms with Kenma's roommate for a couple nights?"

"Yeah, sure." After a pause Bokuto seemed to realise something " But who is his roommate? Do I know him?"

"I don't think so. I arranged for you to meet tomorrow morning."

"Cool, and what's his name?"

"Akaashi" said Kuroo.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

And the morning came too early in Akaashi's opinion.

Kenma was already getting ready for his lesson when he saw Akaashi wake up.

"Had a bad night?" asked Kenma.

"Horrible, but not the worst" answered Akaashi from his bed, the top bed of their bunk bed.

After that, Kenma got up and with a simple "see you" left the room.

Akaashi had a shower and dressed up, ready to meet Kuroo and The Roommate. And then he got a glimpse at his reflection and realized that he looked horrible. He had dark shadows under his eyes and his hair was a disaster. He sighted and just left without even trying. It was one of those mornings when Akaashi had learned that giving up was the best tactic.

He arrived four minutes earlier at the coffee shop. At nine o'clock, surprisingly punctual, arrived Kuroo and The Roommate. Bokuto was wearing his white hair spiked and was far too awake for having just woken up. Kuroo on the other side looked as sleepy as Akaashi felt. They entered and, after ordering, they sat around a table.

"So, this is Bokuto." Said Kuroo "Bo, this is Akaashi"

"Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san" greeted politely Akaashi.

"You too, mate" answered Bokuto.

Kuroo looked from one to the other, trying to figure out what they were thinking. Akaashi looked as cool as always and Bokuto as exited. Nothing seemed wrong.

However, first impressions are complicated.

As they were talking Akaashi though Bokuto was:

~Too energetic

~Too loud

~Too cheerful

~Too friendly

And on the other hand, Bokuto thought Akaashi was:

~Too polite

~Too cool

~Too good-looking

~Too serious

Both of them, secretly hoped that it would be a long time before they were forced to share a room.

And both of them were terribly wrong.

* * *

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

 _I've always wanted to say that ·_


	2. Chapter 2 - DISCOVERING YOUR NEIGHBOUR

_**Hi,**_ second chapter, a little weird maybe, but i hope you'll like it. There are a lot of Harry Potter references (not spoilers though). However, you don't have to understand them to follow the story, it's just because i knew more about Harry Potter than about sports (forgive me).

As said before, don't be shy, you can point out any mistakes you see, specially if someone is OOC.

Thanks for reading and enjoy :)

* * *

 _ **Unknown Reasons**_

 **CHAPTER 2 – DISCOVERING YOUR NEIGHBOUR**

November started and that weird morning of October when Bokuto and Akaashi met seemed ages away. But it only happened two weeks before. And in that two weeks Akaashi had been fearing the day when an awkward-looking Kenma asks him to change rooms, or maybe The pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san comes and just makes himself comfortable in their bedroom before asking Akaashi to get out.

But luckily for him, it didn't happen. Not until that evening.

He was with his laptop, finishing a project, when Kenma entered the room with Kuroo. At the sight of the couple Akaashi's blood froze. He tried looking cool, but he felt shivers all around his body.

 _No… Just tell me this is not happening…_ \- he thought.

"Hey, Akaashi. How are you doing?" Greeted Kuroo.

"Good"

"Look tomorrow I've got a really important exam, and, well… Could we swap bedrooms? Just for one night. I don't reckon I'll be able to sleep if I'm alone, and I really need it." Kuroo looked almost apologetic for asking. Kenma was just looking at the wall, without caring too much about the conversation.

"Well… Sure…" said Akaashi. He wanted to cry so badly in that moment.

He could understand Kuroo perfectly, though. Even if Kuroo hadn't been dating Kenma, I'm sure he would have wanted to swap bedrooms the night before an exam, because sleeping in a bedroom with Bokuto-san didn't seem too relaxing.

"Okay, I'm going to tell Bo." Said Kuroo leaving the room.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

"Hey! Bo! He said it's okay, we are going to swap!" said Kuroo entering their bedroom. Bokuto appeared from the bathroom with his hair wet. While blowing some locks of hair out of his eyes he stared angrily at Kuroo.

"You owe me, bro"

"I'm sure you'll like him. Just give him time."

"What am I supposed to like about that kid?!" asked Bokuto frowning.

"You'll see. He has my approval, after all. He is nice, I promise."

"You still owl me one, bro"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. He is nice and you won't have to worry about him falling for you. So you'll be fine."

"What do you mean? Am I too awesome for him?" asked Bokuto while passing a hand through his hair.

"No, I mean, look at him, he sure has a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He is gorgeous."

"No way, he doesn't look like the dating type. He looks like he is too cool for anyone to get close to him." Said Bokuto laughing.

"You sure, bro?" said Kuroo smirking.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Akaashin grabbed everything he needed for the night and left the bedroom. The room Kuroo and his roommate occupied was the one in front of his and Kenma's. He knocked and the door swung open. Bokuto already knew Kuroo was going to stay with Kenma, so he had been waiting Akaashi's arrival.

Bokuto-san looked somehow like a wild animal that don't know how to react to the invasion of his space. After opening the door, he went to sat down on his bed, following every single one of Akaashi's movements.

Akaashi, who immediately realised that Bokuto-san felt threaten by him invading his room, decided to make the situation less awkward. He went directly to Kuroo's bed and started reading his book. They had two single beds, one in each side of the bedroom, which made the situation a little better.

Bokuto observed him for a long time. He could not see what part of him was he supposed to like.

 _I mean, of course he has nice hair, and his eyebrows are actually perfect. But that's not a reason to like someone. Look at him, reading, without even caring I'm here. How could I like him in any way?! I'm going to kill Kuroo next time I see him. I let him knowl how scary I can't be. Hey! That was really good! Let him knowl! I'm hilariowls!_

Meanwhile Akaashi was looking at Bokuto-san discreetly over his book. His expressions were really obvious in Akaashi's opinion. First a small frown, like if he was complaining about Akaashin being there. Then anger crossed his face and suddenly he seemed so excited and proud of himself that Akaashi almost started laughing. Almost.

Then Akaashi changed into his pyjamas and Bokuto did the same. They were back to back, not looking at each other, trying not to make the situation more awkward than it already was. Once they were both changed, Akaashi started reading again, this time laying in his bed, with the covers over his legs.

Bokuto was with his phone, texting someone and laughing like an idiot. Suddenly he stopped texting, Akaashi supposed that because the other person was going to sleep. Then Bokuto laid on his bed looking at the celling.

It was an awkward silence; I'm not going to lie. But Akaashi appreciated it no matter what.

And suddenly Bokuto spoke.

"Hey, your name was Akaashi, right?"

Surprised that Bokuto was suddenly talking to him, Akaashi nodded.

"Hey, Akaashi, how old are you?"

"19"

"One year younger than me, then."

"I'm not going to call you senpai, Bokuto-san" interrupted Akaashi coolly.

"I wasn't going to ask!" said Bokuto pouting. He was obviously going to ask. "What are you reading anyway?" he added changing the subject.

"Harry Potter and the cursed child."

"WOW, that's the Harry Potter book that just came out, isn't it?! I'm so excited to read it. My copy will arrive next week, because I bought it online."

"Why did you bought it online? You could have bought it at the book shop, is not that far away."

"I was studying when it came out. It's really hard to pass when you are an idiot like me. I needed to study for a whole week."

"I see…"

"I'm studying history by the way" said Bokuto-san with a proud smile.

"That's nice, Bokuto-san" Answered Akaashi by default.

"What are you studying?"

"Medicine"

"Wow, that's like, really hard, isn't it?!"

"Well, is what I want to do."

"That's awesome. You must be really clever"

"I don't think so, I have mediocre grades. Not failing is enough for me at this point."

"Not failing medicine is impressive!" Insisted Bokuto.

And silence appeared again. Bokuto seemed to be thinking something really important. And then he suddenly said:

"And, Akaashi, what do you think about Kuroo and Kenma?"

"What do I think? Hmm… I think they are a good match."

"I know, but, like aren't you jealous? They found someone so perfect for each other…" Said Bokuto pouting.

"Jealous? Why would I be?"

"Wait, you are single, right?"

"There's no need to tell you that." Said Akaashi calmly.

"There's no need to be so secretive about it either. I am single, and I am cool about it. Jealous but cool."

"That's good for you Bokuto-san."

And silence fell again. After a couple minutes Bokuto spoke again.

"And what's your favourite Harry Potter book?"

"Mm…" murmured Akaashi thinking "The order of the phoenix was really good."

"Really? Mine is the goblet of fire. I loved Cedric, he was a Hufflepuff like me."

"You are a hufflepuff? That explains a lot of things"

"Don't mess with Hufflepuffs, because we are awesome. What house would you be in, then?"

"Ravenclaw"

"That explains a lot of things too."

They spend the rest of the night discussing about Harry Potter until silence fell again. This time because both of them were starting to feel sleepy. Akaashi fell sleep really quickly. But Bokuto, who was still awake, decided to ask more questions.

"Hey, hey, hey Akaashi" murmured Bokuto-san "Aren't Hufflepuffs cool?"

"Yes, they are" Said a sleepy Akaashi from Kuroo's bed "They are really cool and they are hard-working which is amazing, but I would never admit that to a Hufflepuff like you."

"Wait, what?" Bokuto turned to face Akaashi, who had his eyes closed but was still talking. "Are you awake?"

"More or less. I'm half sleep."

"Okay… And you talk when you are half sleep?"

"Not exactly. I wouldn't be talking to you if you weren't asking questions"

"When you are sleep you are sincerer or is only my imagination?"

"When I am sleepy I can't be bothered to tell lies."

"Aha… Then, do you like owls?"

"Yes, I think they are beautiful"

"I know! Hedwig was my favourite character in the whole Harry potter saga!"

Silence fell again.

"Hey, hey, hey Akaashi, are you single?"

"Yes, Bokuto-san, I am single."

"I knew it! You don't look like the dating type. Thank you Akaashi, because I just won a bet against Kuroo"

After that night, other nights came. They talked mostly about Harry Potter every night before sleeping. Commenting on characters, quoting they favourites lines, etc. As Bokuto had posters all over his side of the room, Akaashi commented on a Volleyball poster he had. And from that they started talking about sports too.

Akaashi realised that he was wrong about Bokuto. He wasn't an idiot. He could talk for hours about serious topics, like death or the importance of Molly Weasley in Harry's life. And he had a mature side too. However, Akaashi rarely saw that side of the boy, as most of the time Bokuto was childish and ridiculously loud.

Bokuto on his side discovered that Akaashi had a funny side. He rarely laughed, but he could tell jokes and appreciate Bokuto's puns.

And they started considering each other friends.

Just friends.

But that was a beginning, at least in Kuroo's point of view.

* * *

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

 _Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3 - PERFECT IMPERFECTIONS

_**HI!** Sorry it took this long to publish this chapter, I'm having an internal ship war. Mainly I'm only sure about two ships in Haikyuu; Iwaoi and BokuAka. So, as Kenma x Kuroo is not my main ship and I might have gone a bit OOC, forgive me please. However, I freaking love Bokuto and Kuroo's Broship, and the idea of Kenma and Akaashi being good friends is wonderful so... basically this is how a fanfic is born._

 _Any mistakes you can tell me, be as critic as you want. I'll be happy to hear you :D_

* * *

 _ **Unknown Reasons**_

 **CHAPTER 3 – PERFECT IMPERFECTIONS**

 ***Cough, cough, cough, cough***

"Hey, Kuroo, are you okay?" asked Bokuto worried.

"Yeah, I think I caught a cold, but nothing to worry about. Let's go."

"Are you sure that playing volleyball in the snow is a good idea? If you are not feeling good, we can stay inside and watch a movie or something"

"No, no, it's a brilliant idea, so let's go."

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

 ***Beep, beep***

"Hello?" said Akaashi voice through the phone.

"AKAASHI, HE COLAPSED AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Bokuto-san, wait, calm down, who collapsed and where are you?"

"I'm in the entrance, Kuroo collapsed and HELP, OH MY GOD, IS ALL MY FAULT!"

"I'm coming, just wait where you are"

Akaashi hung up. Within a few seconds he arrived to the entrance, his hair still wet from the shower. Bokuto was in the floor beside a bench. In said Bench laid Kuroo unconscious.

Akaashi arrived and made sure Kuroo was still breathing before checking his level of awareness. Then, without a word, he took his jacket and use it to elevate Kuroo's feet. Suddenly he started loosening Kuroo's belt and opening his jacket.

" Wha- What are you doing, Akaashi?" Asked Bokuto scared.

"Loosening any constrictive clothing he could be wearing to make sure his blood flow is correct. How long has he been unconscious?"

"Not even a minute. He wasn't feeling good so we came in and then, when I was phoning you to invite you to come with us for a coffee he fainted and I just panicked."

"Okay, that would be more or less a minute ago. If Kuroo-san doesn't wake up in one minute, I'll be calling 911"

And then Kuroo appeared to regain consciousness.

Akaashi got close to him, examining his eyes and checking his pulse. Kuroo seemed disoriented but fine. He put a hand on Kuroo's forehead. As he supposed, it was burning.

"Wha-What happened?"

"Hi, Kuroo-san. Be careful not to move too quickly. Try to sit down slowly, please."

Kuroo did as he said. Akaashi grabbed his jacket and put it over Bokuto's shoulders, who was looking depressed and scared.

"He is okay, Bokuto-san, it's not your fault." Whispered Akaashi.

Bokuto nodded and grabbed Akaashi's jacket.

Akaashi returned all his attention to Kuroo.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, what happened?"

"You fainted, probably because of the fever. We should bring you up to your room so I can examine you. But don't stand up yet, you could faint again. Bokuto-san, can you help me?"

Between Bokuto and Akaashi they helped Kuroo to his room.

Once they arrived, Akaashi settled Kuroo on his bed. He ordered him to get changed to his pyjamas, and after that, he examined him.

"Bokuto-san, could you take care of Kuroo-san while I search for medicine and phone Kenma?"

"Is-Is everything okay? He's going to survive, right? Right?"

"Nothing's wrong with Kuroo-san, just a normal case of common cold and an unbearable case of idiotic behaviour, but apart from that he is fine."

And with that Akaashi left the room.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Kenma was there within minutes. He was buying a game that just came out, but abandoned to take care of Kuroo. Bokuto decided that it would be better if Kenma stayed with Kuroo for the night, so he went to Akaashi's bedroom instead.

Akaashi, on the other side, stayed with Kenma and Kuroo to give them medical help.

Therefore, Bokuto was alone in Akaashi's bedroom. He sat down on the bottom bed of the bunk bed and stared at the floor.

He was feeling so down that he didn't realised that it was the first time he stayed in Akaashi's bedroom.

Just then Akaashi entered the room. Bokuto was still wearing his jacket and, over his shoulders, Akaashi's jacket.

Akaashi bended down in front of him and looked to Bokuto's eyes.

"Bokuto-san, it was not your fault. He already had a cold before you went out to play volleyball. It was not a clever thing to do, but it was Kuroo-san decision to do it. Moreover, you should get changed too. You are soaked."

And with that he grabbed some medicine boxes from a drawer and he started walking towards the door.

"Ah, Bokuto-san, you'll be sleeping in the bottom bed, if that's okay." And with that Akaashi left the room.

Bokuto felt a little better after Akaashi's words. He got changed and sat down on Kenma's bed. He put Akaashi's jacket over his shoulders again. He wasn't cold, but he enjoyed the feeling of protection the jacked gave him.

And then he started observing the room.

He had imagined Akaashi as the typical perfectionist who is well-organized and who keeps his room perfectly clean. But he was wrong.

Akaashi's desk, the one that didn't have a pile of videogames on it, was full of books and papers. In front of it, there was a cork panel with drawings and sketches pinned in it. He was a surprisingly good artist.

The rest of papers and books Akaashi had were about medicine. Then he found it, a bag beside his desk. Inside he could see a t-shirt coming out. It was a Volleyball t-shirt. It was the same team he had been playing with last year. Bokuto left the team because he needed more time to study, but now he missed so much…

He got up and crossed the room, curious about how would Akaashi's bed look. The top bed of the bunk bed had two small pillows put against the wall. From the wooden bars that made sure the owner of the bed didn't fall, a rope was hanging. From that rope a collection of phots hung. Photos of the sky, of the sea, of a snowy day…

It was beautiful. Everything Akaashi owned was in a perfect place. It made it look creative and inspiring rather than messy.

And then Akaashi entered the room.

"How's Kuroo doing?" asked Bokuto.

"Good, his fever is going down and Kenma is taking care of him. Are you cold, Bokuto-san?" said Akaashi when he saw his jacket around Bokuto's shoulders.

Bokuto suddenly realised that he was still holding it. Blushing furiously and shuttering he gave it back to Akaashi.

"So-sorry I-I ju-just… erm…"

"It's okay, Bokuto-san. It was because of the shock, probably. The fact that something was covering you and keeping your warm helps dealing with the shock."

"I-I see…"

"Wait a minute, I'll give you a proper blanket."

And said that Akaashi opened the closet and gave Bokuto-san a blanket."

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

It was 3 a.m. when Bokuto woke up.

He was in the bottom bunk bed and had built himself a cocoon with the blanket Akaashi gave him. He somehow missed Akaashi's jacket. It made him feel more safe.

 _This blanket is nice, but it's not the same… Akaashi's jacket was so warm, and it smelled really good. I wonder what cologne is he using. Maybe it was his shampoo, after all, when he came to help Kuroo he still had his hair wet. What if I hugged him? And… wait, what the hell?! What am I doing? Stop it… But I'm sure Akaashi's hair is soft…_

And then he heard a noise. He looked at the top bed and found Akaashi reading with a small lantern. His hands were shaking slightly and he looked really pale.

However, Bokuto was to distracted to realise.

Akaashi's eyes were shinning with the dim light. His hair, falling occasionally to his eyes, looked silky and soft.

"Why are you awake so late?" murmured Bokuto-san.

"Sorry Bokuto-san, did I wake you up?"

"No… erm…"

 _Damn, damn, damn, damn… I'm falling for this guy! He is so… aaaahhhhh… he IS gorgeous, and his voice is really soft and he was so calm while taking care of Kuroo and… Okay, keep calm… it's fine…_

"I'll turn off the light, then" said Akaashi.

"Don't turn it off, that light makes you look beautiful, I mean, that light is beautiful, I mean good night."

And then Bokuto hid his head in the bottom bed.

 _Okay, I give up. I'm definitely in love with the dude in the top bed… And I'm definitely an idiot saying that to the dude in the top bed…_

Then a soft laughter came from Akaashi's bed and he said:

"That light makes you look good too, Bokuto-san."

And with that he turned it off and went to sleep leaving Bokuto-san alone with his thoughts and his emotional rollercoaster.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Bokuto-san was a morning person. At 6 a.m. he opened his eyes. He got out of his bed and hit his head. Then he realised that he was in Akaashi's bedroom.

"Sorry Akaashi, I hit my head, did I wake you up?"

But when he looked at Akaashi's bed it was empty. He started worrying. Where could he have gone so early in the morning? He tried to stay calm.

Bokuto dressed up and, at 6:40, Akaashi reappeared.

"Good morning Akaashi!" said Bokuto cheerfully, all his worries banishing.

"Morning…" answered Akaashi tired.

"Where were you?"  
"Erm… in Kuroo's place, making sure he is okay."

"Is he okay, then?"

"Yes, but he needs some rest for today and you shouldn't stay with him too much or you'll catch a cold too."

"Roger" Said Bokuto beaming at Akaashi.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

"Hey, hey, hey, Kuroo! How are you feeling?" asked Bokuto while entering the room.

"Fine I guess. I feel like my head is going to explode anytime now"

"Wow that sounds awful."

"I'm going to leave now." Said Kenma who was sitting in a chair next to Kuroo's bed. "Take care of him while I'm gone" He muttered while going towards the door.

"Hey, Kenma, you left you DS here." Said Kuroo smirking.

Kenma went to pick it up and Kuroo took the chance to grab him and hug him.

"Thank you for taking care of me." He whispered.

Kenma got up, kissed Kuroo in the forehead and whispered.

"Just get well soon, 'kay?"

Then Kenma stormed off while Kuroo smirk grew wider.

After closing the door Kuroo and Bokuto were left alone in the room.

"Bro, you are so cute!"

"I know! How are you an Akaashi doing?"

"ME and… what?! Erm…"

"Oya, oya… Something happened?"

"Nothing happened, what could've happened? What are you saying? That fever is making you think weird stuff. Did Akaashi tell you something?"

"Akaashi? No, I haven't seen him since yesterday"

"What? But he told me he visited you this morning."

"Really? I don't remember."  
"But why would he lie to me about where was he going?"

"Dunno, but you should ask him not me."

"Yeah… sure…"

They talked for a while until Akaashi showed up.

"Hello, Kuroo-san. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you Doctor Akaashi"

"I'm not so sure about the doctor part, as you and your idiotic adventure didn't let me study for my next exam." Said Akaashi while checking Kuroo's temperature with a thermometer.

"Sorry about that"

"Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi" started Bokuto-san "Where were you this morning? Kuroo says you weren't here"

"Believe me or not I was here, Bokuto-san. Kuroo-san probably don't remember it because he was half sleep and with high fever."

"Why didn't you wake me up to help, then?" asked Bokuto pouting.

"Because you would've waken Kenma and probably kept Kuroo awake for more time than necessary."

"You could've at least told me you were leaving." Muttered Bokuto blushing madly "I was worried when I woke up."

"I'm sorry" said Akaashi looking at Bokuto's eyes.

"Sure…" Replied Bokuto while looking away awkwardly.

Then Akaashi warned Kuroo about not going out for a couple days, staying warm and taking his medicine and left the room.

"Bro, what was all of that about?" asked Kuroo.

"What was what about?"

"Akaashi"

"That's… Nothing, okay?"

"YOU LIKE HIM!"

"ShHHHHHHhhh… Don't scream, he could hear you from the other room"  
"So you do?" asked Kuroo with a smirk.

"So what if I do like him…"

"Bro that's great! I'm sure he likes you back. You should ask him out."

"No way, what if he says no. It would be really akward to share rooms then."  
"Well… that's true… But we'll figure it out. When did you started to like him?"

And then Bokuto started blushing and explaining how he discovered Akaashi played Volleyball for the team he used to be in, how his jacked smelled good, etc.

And that's how Bokuto discovered that he wanted to be more than friends with Akaashi.

But they were friend.

Just friends.

But Kuroo shipped them and was planning on making this ship cannon.

* * *

You already knew this was coming

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

 _Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4 - NIGHTMARES AND SCARS

**_FORGOT TO SAY IT~ As you might have realised, I do not own Haikyuu!_**

 ** _HI!_** _So, here's the fourth chapter. I might point that it contains some bad memories and a traumatic story -not explicit of course-. Nothing gore nor sexual is explained in this story. The content is 100% safe for all ages, but I might change the rating because I'm a paranoid._

 _I love to make people suffer a bit, forgive me._

 _But nothing compared to Isayama Hajime._

 _Your feelings are safe with me._

 _Thanks for reading~_

* * *

 _ **Unknown Reasons**_

 **CHAPTER 4 – SCARS AND NIGHTMARES**

December was arriving and Kuroo wanted Akaashi and Bo together before Christmas. But he was clever. He knew that, even if he tried to do something, Akaashi would notice immediately. After all he knew that Akaashi was as clever as Kuroo himself.

And for that reason, he decided to avoid talking about anything related to his ship in front of Akaashi.

Instead he asked Kenma about it.

"Kenma" He said softly. The smaller boy was playing with his console while sitting between Kuroo's legs.

"Hmm?"

"I want Bokuto and Akaashi to be a couple"

"Mmh"

"You know, they are perfect for each other and all of that, don't you think?"

 *** _GAME OVER_ ***

"Aha… Bokuto likes Akaashi after all" said Kenma calmly.

"Wait, who told you that?"

"Nobody, I saw it. It's pretty obvious" stated.

"And what does Akaashi think about it"

"He never told me but I'm quite sure he likes him back."

"Oho… Then should we do something about it?"

"No, they need time. We shouldn't do anything."

"If we slept together more often they would be together more time." Suggested Kuroo.

"Aha…"

"Then…" Kuroo smirked.

"No, I'm not changing rooms with Bokuto-san."

"Why? Don't you want to be with me?" Asked Kuroo fake-pouting.

"Akaashi is my friend and he wouldn't be comfortable with that"

"Why?"

"There's no need to tell you why, it's between Akaashi and me."

"You'll make me jealous" warned Kuroo with a smirk.

"Shut up.""

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Kuroo succeeded with the first part of his plan and they started changing rooms more often.

Bokuto, who was aware of his own feelings, started looking more closely at Akaashi. He realised that the younger boy didn't seem to sleep enough. He was always tired. But Bokuto didn't understand why. They went to sleep at the same time and Akaashi usually woke up after Bokuto-san. But sometimes Akaashi did strange things.

It happened a couple times before. Bokuto would wake up to use the toilet in the middle of the night and find Akaashi awake reading. Other times, more rarely, when Bokuto woke up at 6 a.m. he'd found that Akaashi was gone. He always came back before 7 a.m. , but Bokuto still found that worrying.

He asked the younger boy about it, but the only answers he received were: "I was making a phone call to a friend who lives in a different time zone", "I woke up and it was too late to go back to sleep so I went out for a walk", and the classic "I went to the library to study because I didn't want to wake you up".

They were convincing in Bokuto's point of view, so he let it slip.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Kuroo woke up Bokuto that cold December evening. It was one of those nights when Kuroo stayed with Bokuto in their shared bedroom. The white haired boy was taking a nap when Kuroo woke him.

"Bro, I've got news"

"Bro, I've got news too. It's about a thing called siesta."

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to tell you"

"Okay, okay…" Said Bokuto while getting up.

"By the way, siesta would be after lunch and not after dinner, dumbass"

"Who cares, siesta is awesome."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hear this. Akaashi likes you. I'm like 89% sure"

"WOOOOWW, IS THAT TRUE?! THAT'S AWESOME- wait only 89%? What happens with the other 11%?" asked Bokuto alarmed.

"Well, that's the possibility of Kenma being wrong. He is really good at observing people, but Akaashi is really good a hiding his feelings."

"Ahhh… well that's helpful I suppose…"

"Are you doubting of the abilities of my precious boyfriend?"

"No, I'm considering the abilities of my precious crush. If Akaashi is so good at hiding his emotions Kenma might be wrong about him. I'm not going to risk it for an 89%, maybe if it was a 94.9%, but for 89 I'd rather not risk it."

"Dude, come on! I have a bet with Kenma and if you don't confess first I'm going to lose"

"Duuuudeee! Don't put that pressure on me! I don't want to confess yet! I'm not ready!"

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Akaashi was working harder than usual on finishing his homework. He wanted to go to sleep early that night. He had been feeling so tired lately that he had been forced to skip some lessons to sleep. And it wasn't the first time.

His plan was to finish his project, read a book until his hair was completely dry as he had just come out of the shower, and then go to sleep. But his plan was spoiled when instead of Kenma, the pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san entered the room.

Akaashi was happy to see him, because it meant that he was going to be with Bokuto-san for the night and against his better judgement he had started to like him as more than a friend. But that night, precisely that night…

Akaashi breathed heavily.

 _I'll have to put off my relaxing night just for one day. It'll be worth it for a night with Bokuto-san, talking about books, sports…_

Thinking that he greeted his friend and departed to Bokuto's place.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Bokuto looked at the sleeping figure on the other side of the room.

That night Akaashi fell sleep really quickly while they were still talking. Bokuto was debating whether to ask Akaashi if he liked him back or not.

 _I know that when he is half sleep he answers sincerely and don't seem to remember anything when he wakes up, but that would be cheating, wouldn't it? I want to know so I can confess, but I don't want to force Akaashi to tell me how he feels towards me. They are his feeling and he is in his right to act on them the way he wants…_

And then Bokuto sighted and slowly fell sleep.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

His eyes opened suddenly. He sat on his bed, sweat all over his skin. Breathing fast he tried to relax. Then attempted to stand up but his legs, still shaking, were too weak. He fell to the floor beside his bed. He tried holding to his mattress and standing up again but it didn't work. He was shaking too violently.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Bokuto-san woke up and found Akaashi sat on the floor beside Kuroo's bed. He crossed the room and went straight to help Akaashi.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"he asked worried.

"N-Nothing, Bokuto-san, I'm fine" Said Akaashi.

His voice was calm but his expression was the opposite. His eyes were wide and scared, and his whole body was shaking covered in a thin layer of cold sweat.

"No, you are not." Said the older boy gently.

"I'm fine, just…" and then his voice broke.

"It's okay now" murmured Bokuto-san while rubbing Akaashi's arms. "Try to breath slowly and calm down. Do you want to talk about it?"

Akaashi shook his head. He still looked as cool as ever, but if you looked closely you could see the trail of tears in his face.

"That's fine" said Bokuto softly. "Then we can talk about something different, let me think…" He sat beside Akaashi with his back resting on the side of Kuroo's bed. "We can talk about Volleyball. You play for the Fukurodani team, don't you?"

Akaashi nodded silently. He had stopped shaking and now he was looking at the floor absent-minded.

"How did you end up in that team?"

"Kuroo dragged me." Said Akaashi "In my first year of college I was too afraid of entering any team and when Kenma told Kuroo about it they dragged me there with them. They said I'd probably be able to keep up with their ace, who never showed up."

"What were you afraid of?"

Akaashi didn't answer. Bokuto moved on.

"I used to play in Fukurodani back on my first year. I was that ace that never showed up."

"Why did you stop playing?"

"I already told you, idiots like me need to study a lot. It was really hard. Kuroo was telling me all day long about the new setter and how cool it'd be if I joined again. Now I miss it so badly…"

"You could join the team again." Murmured Akaashi.

"I was bound to give in sooner or later, so I talked to the manager and I'll be join you next month." said Bokuto laughing softly. His laugh made Akaashi smile. It was so heart-warming and cute that Akaashi forgot about the cold sweat around his body.

They talked for a while until Akaashi's eyes started to close.

"You know, you can wake me up if you need to. We could share bed if it'd help you" And then suddenly realizing what he had just said, Bokuto-san blushed madly. "I mean, it's cold, and it helps with nightmares and people are warm and… ermm…" And the Bokuto's head fell and he got in one of his depressed moods.

"It's okay, Bokuto-san. It's tempting but for now I'll have to refuse your offer. I'll try sleeping on my own."

"Okay" smiled Bokuto, cheered by Akaashi's considered words.

"Good night, and thank you, Bokuto-san"

"Night Akaashi"

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

A couple hours later Bokuto-san felt someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find Akaashi. He looked so broken and scared…. It was the opposite of the Akaashi that helped Kuroo when he fainted. Instead of the calm and mental strength that he showed back on that day, Akaashi was shaking and didn't look half as confident.

Bokuto-san knew that it was his turn to behave like a mature person and help Akaashi.

He moved inside his bed, leaving space enough for Akaashi to lay. Once they were both inside the covers, Bokuto hugged kindly Akaashi.

"¿Are you okay?" he asked while rubbing the younger's back.

"No, Bokuto-san. I'm not. I can't stand it anymore…" said Akaashi's voice. He wasn't crying but his voice was weak, muffled by Bokuto's chest.

"Do you always have nightmares like this?"

Akaashi nodded.

"What do you do when Kenma's here?"

"I usually stay awake reading until I calm down. If it's really bad I just go out and walk around the campus until morning."

"Well that explains a lot of things. But you won't have to worry anymore, okay? You can just come to my room and wake me up. We can walk together, or we could just lay talking like now."

Akaashi nodded again.

"What are those nightmares about?"

Akaashi then started to shake again.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" said Bokuto really fast.

"It's okay, Bokuto-san. I think you deserve to know. I dream about when… when I was…when I was kidnapped."

"You were kidnapped?!"

Akaashi nodded again.

"It happened two years ago. My town had an organization that kidnapped minors and made their families pay for them. If they didn't receive the money on time, they'd sold the minor to a human trade organization. I thought I was too old for them to kidnap me, they usually took teenager girls or younger boys. But one day on my last year of high school, returning from volleyball practise they kidnaped me. I still remember turning a corner and suddenly the smell of chloroform, and then everything went black…"

"That's why you were afraid of joining the volleyball team?" asked Bokuto.

"No… That was because I was… I am afraid of people seeing my scars."

"Your scars?"

Akaashi took off his shirt with shaking hand and showed Bokuto-san his back.

Bokuto first was overflown by a sudden wave of warmness on his face, but then he remembered that Akaashi was trusting in him and that he needed to be cool and mature about it. Then after contemplating how fit the younger boy was, he started seeing them. It was hard to see because of the darkness, but if you looked close enough you'd see thin lines crossing the younger boy's back. The lines were thicker in the middle and became thinner as you looked down Akaashi's back. Then Akaashi turned and Bokuto saw, apart from how fit Akaashi was, that he had burned marks below his collar bones.

"Wha-What happened?" Asked Bokuto-san cautiously, like if he was trying to approach a scared animal.

"It happened in the seventh day after they kidnapped me. They said that the black market would pay a lot for me and the price they asked for my rescue was unbelievable high. No one was going to pay for it and I knew it. So I decided to scape. I was in the second floor of a wooden house in the middle of the forest. I tried to throw myself through the window. I fell on the snow. I tried to run away as fast as possible but I had my hands and feet tied up and I had just been given a sleeping drug. I was just a couple meters away from the house when one of the kidnappers appeared. I've never moved more desperately. Y advanced five meters before the woman could catch me. But she did and the he injected me something and everything went dark. The next thing I remember is being tied up in a wall and being "punished" for trying to escape. And they kept punishing me until the police found their hiding place and ambushed them. I was kidnapped for a total of 16 days. The doctors said that I would be all right and make a full recovery but the scars would last forever."

"And you've been having nightmares since then?"

Akaashi nodded.

"It was worse before" he explained "I used to have panic attacks every time I went close to the corner where I got kidnapped. I had a lot of help to recover from it, but when I graduated I was worn off by all the nightmares and flashbacks I was having and decided to go to college here, away from my local town. But the nightmares never stopped."

"Does Kenma know?"

"Yes, he found out when we were in our first year. He helped me and, when we had a break, instead of going home I stayed with him and his family. Then Kuroo appeared and started dragging me with their friends from their local high school volleyball team, Nekoma."

Then Bokuto started caressing absentminded the burns on Akaashi's skin.

"From now on you can confide on me too. I'll help you if you ever need me."

"You don't find my scars disgusting? You don't find me creepy because I had panic attacks?"

"No, Akaashi, you are perfect. You had panic attacks and what? I have mood swings but there's people who accept me with all my faults. It's normal to have nightmares after going through what happened to you. But remember that your burns are proving that you survived. That you are still alive."

"Thank you Bokuto-san" said Akaashi after a pause.

"Good night Akaashi"

"Good night"

"You know Akaashi, even knowing what you've just told, I still love you." Murmured Bokuto-san sheepishly.

"I love you too, Bokuto-san" murmured Akaashi.

Bokuto looked at him and discovered that the younger boy was fast asleep.

He must have talked while he was half sleep.

"He won't remember what I said tomorrow morning… "Said Bokuto sighting.

But that was enough for now.

Bokuto knew that Akaahi trusted him.

And Akaashi knew that Bokuto accepted him the way he was, nightmares and scars included.

And everything stayed the same until morning came.

* * *

 _Next chapter's the last. I hope you enjoyed the story so far._

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	5. Chapter 5 - AWAKE

_**Sorry,** I've been trying to finish this for a long time but never got the chance to do it because school started and since then my life is a trainwreck. But i finally finished. This is the last proper chapter, there's going to be an epilog to add a bit of fluffness to the story.  
_

 _This is, in my opinion, the worse chapter I've writen in this story. I got really blocked and, well... it could've been worse but it could've been better too._

 _I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

 _ **Unknown Reasons**_

 **CHAPTER 5 – AWAKE**

Morning came and Bokuto-san was sleeping nicely. He sensed a sweet smell, a smell that he loved. He got closer to that smell and then he opened his eyes. He saw a shirtless Akaashi between his arms, breathing softly. He was asleep. Bokuto panicked at first, but then he remembered everything that had happened the night before. He smiled kindly looking at the younger boy. Absentminded, he started caressing Akaashi's hair. God, it was SO soft. Bokuto knew about Akaashi's feelings, but he wasn't going to press the matter for now. He wanted to be a good friend, because he knew that was what Akaashi needed.

Akaashi woke up and looked straight to Bokuto's eyes. Then he just whispered "Good morning" before starting to stand up.

In the daylight Akaashi's scars where more clear and visible. Akaashi might have thought that they looked disgusting, but Bokuto thought they were beautiful and wild. Of course, it wasn't worth what Akaashi had been through, but it was a prove of Akaashi's strength.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Akaashi changed a bit the following week. He was always looking at Bokuto-san. Bokuto thought it was because of what happened that night, so he didn't press the matter.

It was the 18th of December, Christmas break was coming and Akaashi was going to stay with Kenma. Everyone was packing even though there were still two days left before finishing the term. Akaashi and Bokuto had returned to their usual friendship, the only difference being their nights together. THat nights Akaashi usually woke Bokuto up to talk when he had a nightmare. Just talking was enough for him. Their conversations relaxed him and made him feel happy and safe.

Bokuto was happy too, but he was feeling specially frustrated that evening when Kuroo arrived to their room.

"Hey, bro, what's going on?" Asked Kuroo entering the room.

"Nothing, obviously, nothing at all…" said Bokuto frowning.

"Oya oya? You sound disappointed."

"Disappointed? I am frustrated and angry! I'm so stupid!"

"What for?"

And then Bokuto explained to Kuroo how Akaashi talked when he was half sleep and how Akaashi had said he loved him back. He didn't tell him anything about sleeping with Akaashi or Akaashi's past. That was something between Akaashi and him.

"That's great! Why aren't you dating yet? What are you waiting for?"

"You don't get it! I forced Akaashi to tell me, he didn't want to. I cannot ask him out 'cause I have an unfair advantage, I know what he feels and, I just don't want to force him. If he loves me too he'll ask me out, but he haven't done anything…"

"He'll ask you eventually. Damn… I lost my bet, I was so sure you'd ask him out first… but if you want to wait for him to take the first step… Wait I've got an idea."

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

"Akaashi, are you okay? You look pale." Asked Kenma.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Will you be going home on Christmas eve again this year?"

"Yes, my parents want me to visit on Christmas."

"I see. Will you be okay?" murmured Kenma worried.

"Yes, there's nothing to worry about."

"I'll tell my parents that you'll be staying until the 24th then."

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Christmas break arrived on the 20th and Bokuto and Akaashi got separated. They had each other's phone number so they kept texting each other. However, Akaashi missed him.

Staying at Kenma's was nice, his family was warm and caring and his younger brother Hinata was full of energy. Nevertheless **,** Akaashi's mind often went to the white haired boy. He could still picture his face and how it changed from a pout to smile with just a few of Akaashi's words. He could remember how his heartbeat sounded when they hugged, how Bokuto's breath was steady and soft, how his golden eyes looked at him…

 _I'll see him when the term starts again._ Akaashi though. But he was wrong.

"KENMA!" screamed Kuroo's voice from the outside.

Kenma and Akaashi, who were playing a video game, pause it to open the window (this shows how much Kenma loved his childhood friend). Kuroo and Bokuto were standing in the snow, smiling with their winter clothes on.

"Come down, we want to play volleyball!"

"But it's cold…" murmured Kenma. Akaashi, even though he really wanted to play volleyball with Bokuto-san, said:

"We can't, We'll catch a cold."

"We'll go to the indoors sports hall. Come on!" insisted Kuroo.

"Okay…" answered Kenma. He wanted to spend some time with Kuroo too.

Akaashi sighted but smiled at the idea. They grabbed some sports clothes and put them in a bag. They joined Kuroo and Bokuto and started walking down the street to the spots hall.

"I didn't know you were here" said Akaashi, secretly happy, to Bokuto, who was walking beside him.

Kuroo and Kenma were walking in front of them while holding their globed hands.

"Well… Kuroo invited me at the last moment and my hometown is really boring."

"I see…"

They arrived to the sports hall. They found Hinata with another guy who was tall and blond. They were discussing. Kuroo greeted them and invited them to play. They got changed and started playing.

It was the first time Akaashi watched Bokuto-san playing, and he was amazed. The older boy was really good. However, he got depressed really quickly when he missed a spike. Everyone else seemed to find that annoying, but Akaashi didn't care. He just went and patiently cheered Bokuto up. It wasn't that hard, Bokuto's expression were really easy to read for Akaashi, and he just had to find the right words to say.

They kept playing together every day and on the morning of the 23th of December Akaashi was officially an expert on Bokuto's mood swings. He could cheer him up in less than one minute.

It was a dark day, cloudy and cold. The streets were full of snow and Kuroo and Kenma were walking in front of Akaashi and Bokuto. Kuroo had his arm over Kenma's shoulders while they made their way towards Kenma's place. Hinata and the blond guy had gone home earlier because their parents told them to. So, while the power couple was distracted, Akaashi and Bokuto felt like they were alone in the world.

"You were fantastic, Akaashi, playing with you is so much fun!"

"Thank you…" said Akaashi "You were really good too. Your spikes are amazing, Bokuto-san"

"Really? Hey, hey, hey, I'm awesome, aren't I?"

"Yes, Bokuto-san, you are awesome" answered Akaashi by default with a soft smile on his lips.

Then silence fell between them. Akaashi seemed to be really concentrated thinking about something and suddetly stopped walking.

"Bokuto-san… I just… Emm…"

"What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just... forget it."

And they kept walking.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Akaashi and Bokuto were going to go to celebrate with their respective families Christmas day, so both of them were leaving on the 24th of December's afternoon.

At 5:30pm they met at the station. Kuroo and Kenma said their goodbyes and left them alone.

"What's your train?" asked Akaashi.

"I'm going with the north line train that arrives at 6pm."

"I see; I'm leaving at 7pm with the west line."

"Will you be okay?" asked the older boy.

"Yes, why shouldn't I?"

"You are returning to your hometown with all that nightmares and stuff..."

"It's okay Bokuto-san. I have to overcome my fears. There's no point in not seeing my family just because I'm afraid."

"Okay… you know you can call me anytime you want, right?"

Akaashi nodded.

And 6pm arrived but the train didn't show up. Bokuto went to ask for information.

"It's been cancelled 'cause there's been an accident." Said when he came back to Akaashi, who was sitting in a bench. "I asked for the west line too and they told me it's going to be delayed. The next west line train will arrive at 11pm."

"And what about the north line? When is the next train?"

"There's no other north line trains coming. The accident left the train tracks in a really bad state and they won't be able to repair them on time."

"That's awful. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll head back to Kuroo's place. But he'll want to spend Christmas with his family and Kenma, so I'll feel left out…"

"Do you want to come to my hometown? My family is not coming so we'll be just my parents and me. I'm sure they'll be happy to have you."

"REALLY?!"

"Yes, sure. It'll be nice to have some company on the trip home too."

And Akaashi called his parents to tell them about the delay and Bokuto-san. They waited together until the train arrived.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Bokuto fell asleep the moment they entered the train. Akaashi was left alone with his thoughts while looking at the window.

 _18t_ _h_ _of December… 25_ _th_ _of December… 3_ _rd_ _of January… I'm halfway through it, it's okay, I'll be fine…_

Akaashi closed his eyes and remembered the previous Christmas day. He had to smile through the whole dinner and at the end his parents hugged him and told him that they were really happy to be celebrating Christmas together. Two minutes later his parents were crying.

And that was still a better Christmas than the previous one.

Two years ago…

Akaashi put his forehead against the window glass and let a couple tears fall gently from his eyes.

And suddenly a half sleep Bokuto-san touched his shoulder and, with his eyes still closed shouted:

"Merry Christmas Akaashi"

And fell sleep again, this time on Akaashi's shoulder. Akaashi smiled looking at his friend and, while more tears fell from his eyes, he said:

"Merry Christmas to you too, Bokuto-san."

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

They arrived at 2am. on Christmas day.

Bokuto and Akaashi walked through the snow with their suitcases until they arrived to Akaashi's home.

Akaashi used his own key to open the door, not wanting to wake up his parents.

But his father came running to the door and hugged him.

"Keiji, we thought we would have to celebrate Christmas without you again! Are you okay? Everything okay?"

"Erm… yes…" said Akaashi slightly embarrassed. "Dad, this is Bokuto, my friend. He's going to stay with us."

Bokuto, who was appreciating how cute the younger boy was when embarrassed, greeted Akaashi's father politely.

Both of them went up to Akaashi's bedroom. It was smaller than their college one, with just enough space for a bed and a mattress on the floor beside it. The whole room was the same style as Akaashi's desk back at college.

They changed into their pyjamas and got ready to go to sleep.

When the light went off Akaashi laid awake. Bokuto was awake too beside him, on the mattress.

"Bokuto-san, would you like to go with me for a walk tomorrow morning? I want you to help me with something."

"Sure"

"Can I… can I hold your hand? I don't want to have nightmares on Christmas day…"

"Of course"

And they held hands all night long.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Akaashi woke up. Bokuto was already awake. He was outside the bedroom, talking to his parents on the phone.

 _Today it's Christmas… and there's no nightmares…. I slept all night long on Christmas day…_

And tear flooded his eyes.

Bokuto entered the room and Akaashi cleaned them really quickly with the back of his hand.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

After breakfast, Akaashi opened his Christmas presents, that were basically books and volleyball gear, and then Bokuto and him left the house.

The younger boy said he wanted to go to a place that was really important to him. Bokuto was exited at the perspective of going somewhere important to Akaashi and followed him through the streets full of snow.

He leaded them to the outside of the town, in the middle of a forest. They arrived to a two floors building, old and ruined, made of wood. Then Akaashi stopped for a minute before walking straight to one of the sides of the building. He was standing just under the second floor window.

And then Bokuto realised.

"No one was going to pay for you. So you decided to scape. You were in the second floor of a wooden house in the middle of the forest. You tried to throw yourself through the window and fell on the snow… It was here, wasn't it?" murmured Bokuto.

"Today, two years ago, I tried to escape" started Akaashi caressing softly the wooden wall "and that day was when I got my first scar." Said this time touching his collar bones. "They kidnapped me on the 18th of December and I was set free on the 3rd of January. I missed Christmas and New Year's Eve. That's why my parents are so keen to see me on these days. They don't want to be alone again."

Bokuto put his hand on Akaashi's arm and the younger boy turned to face him.

"I won't feel sorry anymore, I won't be scared. I've been thinking about what you said. This scars are the prove I survived, and being scared it's just holding me back. That's why I thought that if this year I could finally come here without having a panic attack I'd overcome my fears. And then you came to my life and suddenly the nightmares got better. Last year on Christmas I laid awake all night long having horrible flashbacks, but today, thanks to you, I slept without nightmares. Thank you Bokuto-san."

"Akaashi, I did nothing, this is all because of you. You were the one who overcame his fear, and you did it by yourself. Even if I hadn't been here you would've done it, sooner or later, 'cause your unbelievable strong, but you are the only one who doesn't seem to notice."

And the Bokuto hugged Akaashi softly while he murmured another thank you.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

The north line was repaired within two days. On the 27th of December Bokuto packed his things. He was leaving that night at 8pm.

At 7pm Akaashi and him left the house.

They walked while talking and laughing until they reached the station.

The train arrived and Bokuto entered.

He was putting his suitcase in the right place when he heard Akaashi calling.

Bokuto was at the door of the train, and Akaashi looked at him straight in the eye.

And when the first whistle sounded indicating that the train was about to leave he pulled the older boy down a bit and kissed him.

When their lips parted the doors of the train closed. Bokuto, confused, ran to the closest open window and screamed:

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?"

And while the train started moving, Akaashi, smiling widely, just screamed back:

"I WAS AWAKE!"

* * *

 **THIS IS NOT THE END!**

The epilog is coming, a bit of fluff and tenderness.


	6. Epilogue - GOOD LUCK

_**Hello,** well, this story took a lot of turns and became something I didn't expect not even myself. Weird, but true. Now, with my writing skills getting more and more rubish i decided to throw everything trough the window (i don't even know if that has any sense in english) and finish with this.  
_

 _I'm sorry, it's fluff and crap writen but anyways, thanks for that seven people who followed this story, and to_ ** _BlackSparklesAndLeather,,_ _Fauryn,_ _Lean Aviliansa,_ _LynAndAnnie,_ _Q195,_ _theghostkingnicodiangelo_** _and_ ** _xliviaolteanu._** _And thanks the other people who just read it without following._

 _I hope you enjoy this crappy little bit too._

* * *

 _ **Unknown Reasons**_

 **EPILOGUE –GOOD LUCK**

January arrived and Bokuto started training with the Fukurodani team once again.

All the team was really happy to have him back. All of them knew about his mood swings and didn't care about it.

Akaashi, who skipped the first three practises because he had exams, arrived on the fourth day of training.

He was training with the rest of second years when he heard Bokuto's voice.

"I'm horrible… just a burden… leave me, stop tossing to me… I'm not worth it."

"Bro, you've got to keep playing. Come on!" said Kuroo.

"I'm just an obstacle… not good enough…"

"You made me do this. AKAASHI COME HERE!"

All the team looked at him. Akaashi just sat beside Bokuto-san and talked to him in whispers. Then Bokuto hugged him and stood up. In a few seconds Bokuto-san was as loud and happy as ever.

"What kind of dark magic is that?!" Screamed on of their teammates.

And Kuroo smirked.

Everything started on the first week of January.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

It was January the 3rd. Akaashi was already back at college and was waiting for Bokuto's arrival that evening.

Kenma was still at his parent's with Kuroo, so Akaashi was alone at their room.

He took the chance to study all day long for his exams. All his nightmares had stopped; he had been sleeping every night perfectly fine.

He was sure that he'd get full marks on his next exams now that he didn't have to worry about falling sleep in the middle of a test.

But he missed Bokuto.

He knew that, even without him, he would be fine. He knew that, even if Bokuto helped him overcame his fears, it was something that he did on his own. And he didn't need Bokuto, he didn't depend on Bokuto, he just wanted to be with him.

He was grateful for the help the older boy gave him and for waiting for him to confess, but that was not relevant.

He loved him. Even if he hadn't helped him with his fears, Akaashi would have loved him.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Bokuto was on the train, this time a not delayed one.

In five minutes he would have the chance to finally meet Akaashi.

In five minutes…

He couldn't forget that kiss…

 _He was awake…_

He smiled feeling stupid. Akaashi was awake the day Bokuto told him about his feelings, and he didn't answer half sleep, he was fully conscious. He was awake.

The train stopped and he started carrying his suitcase through the snow.

He was entering the campus when someone suddenly came running.

Akaashi hugged him and Bokuto returned the hug, leaving his suitcase behind him.

"I missed you" murmured Akaashi.

"I missed you too."

They parted and looked at each other eyes.

"I really love you Keiji." Said Bokuto-san

"I love you too, Bokuto-san."

"Call me Kotarou!" said Bokuto while hugging aggressively Akaashi and making both of them fall to the snow.

They both laughed and when they stopped Akaashi just said:

"Kotarou"

And then Bokuto kissed him.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Kuroo and Kenma arrived toghether on the next train and, while they were arriving to the campus they saw Bokuto helping Akaashi stand up.

Once both of them were up again Bokuto held the younger boy's face softly and put his forehead against Akaashi's while whispering something that looked like "This is just the beginning"

Kuroo started fangirling over seeing his friends and Kenma nudged him.

But that didn't stop Kuroo from running towards them and charge against Bokuto.

Kenma stopped beside Akaashi and, while looking at the two idiots that laid on the snow, he whispered to Akaashi:

"Congratulations. Good luck"

* * *

 **~THE END~**

 **Thanks for reading ~ feel free to comment**

 **PD:** I'll may do a Unknown reasons 2, i've got everything prepared, I just want to improve my writing first. So keep an eye on me ;) Actually, no, it might take some time.


End file.
